One Moment Changes Everything
by WhatAmISupposedToWriteHere
Summary: Mia Fey never expected a lot of things. She certainly didn't expect to fall for Phoenix Wright or to have been attempted to be killed. Now what would have happened if Phoenix had arrived earlier at Fey & Co. that cloudy night in September? How does this change things? Wanna know? Read and find out.


**One Thing Changes Everything:**

**By: What Am I Supposed To Write Here**

**Summary: On September 5 of 2016 Mia Fey was supposed to be murdered. Yet what if Phoenix and Mia had started falling for each other? What if Phoenix had come to the Fey & Co. Law Office earlier? What if September 5 was the day that they gave into each other? How will this change Phoenix Wright's life?**

**Chapter 1:**

**September 5, 3:00 PM**

**Fey & Co. Law Offices**

_Hmmm...I wonder what we're going to do today at the office_, thought Phoenix Wright, an up and coming lawyer. He couldn't help the grin that sneaked its way onto his face at the thought of his boss, Mia Fey, or as she liked to be called: Chief.

He couldn't help the gratefulness that filled him as he thought of her. She had been the one that had saved him in a tight spot while he still attended college. Yet along with that feeling came warmth that shook him to the very core.

As he entered the office, he heard the Chief's voice murmur "Yep. I'll be waiting Maya." Then he heard a click as the phone disconnected.

Walking past the waiting room and into the office he could see the Chief staring out the window while sitting in her desk chair, her eyes blank but expression thoughtful.

His grin widened further, if that was even possible. "Good afternoon, Chief." He said startling her out of her day dreams.

She turned to look at him, a smile showing on her face as her eyes met his. "Hello, Phoenix."

"Can I ask who you were talking to?" asked Phoenix knowing that just because he found her attractive, didn't mean he could go asking about her personal life. After all, she was his boss.

The smile remained on her face. "Yeah, it was my sister Maya. Actually, Phoenix I wanted to ask you, do you think that you're up to going for burgers tonight?"

His eyes widened, he could feel his heart going a mile a minute. Was she asking what he thought she was asking?

Mia's eyes widened too. She realized a second to late how her question sounded. She quickly made to explain what she meant. "Maya's coming over tonight a-and I thought I'd introduce you two." She scolded herself mentally for showing her nervousness when her voice broke.

Phoenix blushed against his will, but he couldn't help but think of how much it sounded like she was asking him on a date. "S-sure, that'd be great."

A faint blush made it into Mia's face as well, feeling a bit embarrassed at how it sounded. "Great. So we should get to work." She started rifling through the neatly stacked papers on her desk; finally she pulled out a folder. "Here, you have to fill this in on the case from August." She told him as she held out the stack of papers.

The rookie attorney resisted the urge to sigh as he grabbed them; the damn paper work just kept coming back, no matter how many times he did it. Grabbing a pen, he settled himself down on the sofa a little ways away from Mia's desk; giving them a clear view of each other.

Mia Fey couldn't help but let her eyes travel back to her employee as she tried to focus on her work. Before long she was mesmerized by the way his eyes quickly scanned the papers before scribbling something down. She snapped out of her daze when she realized that he had caught her looking at him.

Feeling her face reddening again, she scolded herself. For God's sake she was_ the_ Mia Fey, why was he affecting her this way?

Yet, she forgot all her previous thoughts as she saw Phoenix pause writing so he could stretch; making his muscles flex, straining against the fabric of his suit.

God, why did he keep making her feel like this?

No, if this was going to happen it was going to on **her** terms, not his. She wasn't an ace attorney for nothing. That's it, let's have some fun.

Let the game begin.

Mia stood from her desk, making Phoenix look up from his work. "I'm gonna go get a snack, you want one?" she asked.

Phoenix shook his head no and the Chief walked into the small kitchen area they had in the office's waiting area. She looked in the mini fridge, looking for something until she finally spotted _it_. Perfect.

Moments later she returned to the office with a slice of chocolate cake and fork in hand. Phoenix glanced up and raised an eyebrow at his boss' snack.

Returning his attention to his work (having some difficulty tearing his eyes away from her curvy body); he was soon interrupted by a very 'interesting' sound. His eyes widened as he saw the Chief eyes closed, fork slowly pulling out of her mouth, and moaning.

He could feel his mouth dry and blood rush down to specific parts of his body. He gulped looking down at the papers on his lap – thanking god that she couldn't see what she was doing to him -, trying to keep the fantasy of his boss moaning his name while being underneath his body in the deepest part of his mind.

Mia opened her eyes slightly to see the obviously flustered attorney.

Strike One.

Licking her lips, she tried to stop from showing a victory grin; succeeding, but just barely.

Finishing the entire slice of cake in the same manner, dragging the process out while she made enticing sounds – enjoying the way Phoenix constantly fidgeted on the love seat.

Grabbing a pile of papers from her desk, she stood up once again, walking over to where her working employee sat. "Phoenix," she started, but was cut off by 'accidently' tripping and dropping all the papers in front of where Phoenix sat.

Letting out a fake sigh of frustration, she made to pick them up. Phoenix noticed this and stood up, so he could help her.

Seeing this she grabbed his arm, signalling him to stop and that she'd get them. Turning around so that her back was to him, but was still standing in front of him, she bent down. Meaning her butt was sticking straight up, her skirt was hitched up a bit too high, and she was rubbing against his lower regions.

Gasping at the sensation, he grabbed her hips (loving the friction) – holding her against him – unconsciously. At the same time, Mia felt him pressing against her bottom and bit her lip stopping herself from giving in to the sensation before it was time.

With all the willpower she could summon, she straightened up slowly and sensually. As she stood up straight, she found herself leaning against him, knees weakened. Now more than ever she could feel him hard against herself.

Strike two.

Feeling warmth pool down in her most intimate place, she knew she had to leave before she left herself go, without finishing her plan.

"I'm – gonna – Charley – yeah, I'm – gonna water him." She blurted out, voice breaking with her arousal.

Phoenix nodded, watching her go, sitting back down; while trying to come up with thoughts that would solve his little 'problem'.

Leaning against the bathroom sink; trying to calm herself before making reappearance. Grabbing the watering can and filling it, she took one more breath before walking out of the bathroom.

He continued working as if the last few moments hadn't happened; soon he set the papers aside and threw this head back, closing his eyes. She stopped herself from grinning at his cuteness.

She strutted into the room swinging her hips a bit, even though he couldn't see it. As she walked towards the plant, she 'accidently' spilled water on Phoenix – ironically only on his pants – who was so conveniently on the path to Charley.

Feeling something wet on him, he sat up suddenly. Looking down he saw that his pants were wet, but a glance at Mia's apologetic face assured him that he hadn't had any mishaps.

Before he could react, Mia's hands were suddenly there.

He threw his head back once again, this time in pleasure. Having seen her chance, Mia had pounced on opportunity.

Mia moved her hands so they were rubbing his crotch, pretending she was trying clean up the water.

"Sorry, Phoenix, I tripped when I was going to water Charley." She bent her head so he couldn't see her mischievous and pleasured grin.

Phoenix tried to hold back, he needed to push her away before things got too far and they did something they would both regret.

"M-Mia you have to stop," he managed to gasp out.

Mia leaned up so that her mouth was at his ear. "No we don't; we can do whatever we want," Mia whispered in her most seductive voice.

Phoenix grunted; he'd never heard the Chief speak like that. Yet he liked it very, _**very**_ much. "You'll regret it in later...," he managed. "You don't really want this."

She sat down so she was straddling him on the sofa, chest heaving. "Yes, I do. Plus something is telling me you want this too," she said flashing him her winning smile.

Phoenix was shocked and very much aroused. He'd never seen this side of the Chief, but his body still reacted to the beautiful woman on his lap. He had liked her for months and had never been shown any response apart from tonight. Not that he had any objections.

Growing hotter, Mia tried one more time. "Come on, Phoenix, let go just for today."

Strike Three.

That was the last straw. His resolve to do the right thing crumbling, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled their lips together. They gasped into each other's mouth, having felt electricity run through their veins from the moment they touched. For a moment everything stopped, nothing existed but the feel of the others lips moving slowly with theirs. Then, their bodies were added into the equation.

And both were screaming for release.

For a few moments, they did nothing but lock lips but when they eventually came up for air they let their hands roam over the other's body.

Phoenix was understandably nervous for the outcome of today's events, since he'd never done this before. Sure he'd dated a few girls including, Dahlia Hawthorne during his college years, but had never actually gone the whole way. Unknowing, he was not aware that Mia had about as much as experience as he did. How could she? When she'd finally been in a serious relationship, the man had died before anything had happened.

Gathering his courage, he let his hands take the jacket of her suit off; leaving her in the same black blouse, mini skirt, and black high heels.

She smiled at his obvious nervousness, but she was getting to the point where she thought she might explode. Desperate, she practically tore off his blue suit jacket and red tie, also ripping open his button up shirt – spilling buttons all over the floor – revealing his toned chest and abs. Her mouth watered at the sight; who would have thought Phoenix worked out? Leaning she let her licked, kissed, and sucked his chest; relishing at the taste.

He growled at her, feeling hotter at her wild side; though a blush appeared on his cheeks after he did.

Mia moaned at the sound, "Do it again." He blushed harder, but complied.

She gave a pleasured cry; Phoenix just didn't know what he did to her or how much that simple action affected her.

Phoenix had almost reached his breaking point too; he didn't feel like he could hold up for much longer. Yet that didn't stop the fear that churned uncomfortably in his stomach or the helplessness he felt for the lack of experience. How was he going to know if he was any good? Deciding to just go for it, he took a deep breath.

He pushed her away from where her mouth was still attached to his abs; only to see her hurt face. As she made to get up, he grabbed her gently by the arm and laid her down so that she was stretched across the sofa. Covering her body with his, he quickly reattached their lips. The mood, which had plummeted to heart break a second ago, was back to blissful and hot.

Things were moving quickly, perhaps a bit too fast. But they couldn't stop, they needed the other.

Soon, with shaking hands, Phoenix removed Mia's blouse and undergarment. Revealing her voluptuous breast, (how they had gotten like that, he didn't know) though he wasn't complaining.

It wasn't long before they'd gotten all the remaining clothes off and made the most intimate connection two people can make. As they relished in the feel of each other's bodies, they realized that even though they'd hadn't meant for things to go so far and hadn't had a close relationship, neither one regretted a second of it.

* * *

><p><strong>September 5, 8:40pm<strong>

**Near The Fey & Co. Law Offices**

To say that Phoenix Wright was nervous would be an understatement. He was a moment away from a full blown panic attack.

He fidgeted with the zipper on his jacket, as he walked back to Fey & Co. Law Offices for the second time that day. The difference with this walk and the one earlier that day was that now he had a jump on his step. Plus the fact that he was no longer a prude; though the thought of the activities that had happened earlier that day made his heart beat madly, almost like it wanted to run to the very person that it now belonged to.

Ever since that afternoon, he couldn't stop thinking of how she felt in his arms. Of how in the afterglow they'd laid together sharing small pecks from time to time, stroking shapes on the others body. He remembered how they knew it was time to get up from their own little world. He remembered how she'd gotten up, gathered her clothes, and strutted towards the small bathroom only calling, "See you tonight," before disappearing behind the door.

* * *

><p><strong>September 5, 8:50pm<strong>

**Fey & Co. Law Offices**

A few blocks away, sitting at her desk peering into a small mirror was Mia Fey. She took out a small tube of lip gloss from her purse, applying a layer on her lips. After she inspected herself again, she took out eye shadow and eye liner from her purse.

A few minutes looking at her reflection with a satisfied look on her face, she thought about how she wanted Phoenix to react to her new look, loving the way the makeup made her eyes so much bigger and sexier.

She glanced at the clock, '8:54 pm' it read.

She smiled as she thought of finally introducing Phoenix and Maya, they'd absolutely love each other. She stood up and walked towards the window as she waited for them. They'd be there any second, since it was almost 9 pm.

She really never meant to lose her purity that afternoon, she'd only wanted to tease him, but she still didn't regret it. Not for a moment.

As she stood reminiscing, she barely heard foreign footsteps approach. Startled, she wiped around only to meet with a face she knew only too well.

"_You!" _she cried accusingly, while glancing around for possible escape routes, but trying not to be too obvious. _Damn_, she said mentally, he had her cornered.

The man flashed his disgustingly white teeth. "Hello, Miss Fey. I see you're waiting for someone so let's make this quick." He paused as if waiting for her reply. When she remained silent for a few moments he continued. "Now, Miss Fey, I'll take what's mine...the papers."

Mia stopped herself from glaring at the man, if you could even call him that, he was more coward than anything. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you what I don't have."

Surprisingly the smile remained on his face. "Miss Fey you are a poor liar," purred the man. Mia didn't even flinch at the insult; it meant nothing when it came from the mouth of such filth.

He gave a quick glance over the office, but returned his attention back to her before she had the chance to do anything. "Why, I see right over there..." He paused and motioned to her desk. "That must be **'The Thinker' **that swallowed up those papers."

Mia was filled with shock and confusion. She voiced her thoughts, "How could you...?"

His smile turned sickly sweet and he gave an obviously fake laugh. "Ho hoh. You are not are you not aware of my background? Gathering information is my business, you see." He told her of what she already knew.

She knew...she knew she had slipped somewhere because now this man knew where she had hidden them. "I...I should have been more careful," she said cautiously, knowing that anything could set him off.

He gave another menacing laugh. "Ho hoh. My dear Miss Fey...I am so very sorry. But I am afraid I must ask you for one more thing..."

He didn't have to say it, she knew what was coming. This man did whatever was necessary to get what he needed and if someone knew too much, they had to go.

But she still reacted when he said the very words. "Your eternal silence... Farewell, Miss Fey."

She tried to run, knocking things over as she tried to reach the door. But she wasn't fast enough and he grabbed her by the waist and threw her to where the window was. She barely managed to stop her head from hitting the glass, but he still came at her.

He had the heavy statue of 'The Thinker' in his hands, raised it up above his head, as Mia tried to shield herself.

And then...the hand came down without hesitation delivering the blow to her head.

All she could before it came was let out a shrill scream. "PHOENIX!"

* * *

><p><strong>September 5, 9:05<strong>

**Fey & Co. Law Offices**

Phoenix was just entering the building where he and Mia worked, when he heard it. It was her voice screaming his name full of terror.

He immediately kicked into action, taking off to fifth floor; running up the stairs quicker than he thought possible. As he reached the hallway outside the office he saw a flash of pink disappear around the corner on the opposite side of the hall.

It didn't even occur to him to follow it. All that was going through his mind was 'Get to Mia, she's in trouble.'

He barely noticed that the door to the office lay ajar as he sprinted inside. He didn't even hesitate when he got inside, seeing no sign of Mia in the waiting room, he rushed into the office.

Only to meet with a sight that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

The office that now lay in shambles went unnoticed, all his eyes could see was the woman who'd been in his arms merely hours earlier lay in a crumpled heap, underneath the window, with blood oozing from a wound on her head. Phoenix approached slowly; trying to see her face for any sign of life but her face was hidden by her blood matted hair, as her head hung limply on her chest.

"Mia...no. Not you Mia, Please," Was all that came from his mouth, as the tears that filled his eyes cascaded down his face.

**End of Chapter.**

**So for now this is a ONE SHOT. I might continue if I get a decent FEEDBACK and it is also a personal desicion.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**-What Am I Supposed To Write Here**


End file.
